Traditional media sources such as newspaper, television and radio now coexist with non-traditional media sources, such as micro-blogs including Twitter™. The abundance of media sources and content produced by various media sources may be overwhelming to a user. That is, users may find it difficult to sort through such a large volume of documents.
The volume of documents may be particularly large for non-traditional media sources, such as micro-blogs. Since micro-blogs provide a means for laypeople to publish comments, the number of documents which are published on a micro-blog provider system (such as Twitter™) may be extremely large. That is, the large number of potential authors can result in a large number of documents being produced.
Similar reference numerals are used in different figures to denote similar components.